Encore!
by Shadow Sanctuary
Summary: Adding to the magic of performing on stage, Trowa would like to give his koi the gift of romance. Caution:yaoi between trowa and Quatre. A total lemon, but well-written.^^


Disclaimers: sap/fluff, language, lemon

Pairings: 4x3, 1x2

*Words that are in _italics_ are emphasized.*

*Words in /back slashes/ are thoughts.

Encore!

"I can already hear the music." he said, gazing out into the vast auditorium. 

A single spotlight shone directly onto the platform he stood on, making him the center of attention on the stage. The fluorescent light accented his fair features and appeared to make him glow, allowing the boy to seem like a good spirit that had ascended from heaven to grace Earth with his presence. Even the gentle smile he wore hinted at the fact that he was the finished product of divine intervention.

Tucking his beloved stringed instrument comfortably underneath his chin, he raised the bow. Within a few long, graceful strokes, the prized violin began to produce an alluring tune, flooding his surroundings with a calming, soothing melody. Like a wave, the tranquil music lapped peacefully against the walls of the expansive theater. It was as sweet as a mother's lullaby, sure to entice any bystander to become enthralled in its hypnotic rhythm.

Sighing contentedly, the Arabian performer let his eyes close momentarily. There, basking in the warmth the soft white lights gave him, he dreamed of an even more harmonious sound than that of which he had been creating.

__

Applause.

An audience full of pleased viewers who couldn't wait to give him a standing ovation . People young and old, of every stereotype and ethnic and personal background, jumping out of there seats to whistle clap, and shout madly to congratulate their young entertainer.

__

Praise.

After his long-awaited production, he could see the hordes of crazed fans screaming his name. Tiny children would want their pictures taken with their favorite musician, while adolescent females with wild hormones adored the rising star and cried for an autograph. Agents of the pop idol industry would be pushing their way through the throng of maniacal girls, hoping that the teenage violinist would be willing to sign a record deal with them. He couldn't help but be swept away in the spectacular fantasy. 

"Since when was imagining what it would be like if you acquired your life-long goal wrong?" thought the blonde, wondering idly what the consequences of day-dreaming would bring.

However, he _was _guilty of permitting his imagination to go to unusual extremes. Fortune and fame were interesting to be amazed by, but they would only appeal to his material needs. What about the emotional and psychological problems that would develop? Who would mend his sensitive soul if it were to suddenly shatter under the pressure of being a celebrity? Would he be forced to wipe his own tears away instead of having someone there to kiss them off his cheeks? An overwhelming feeling of loneliness washed over him, drowning him in a sea of torment, leaving him in the depths of despair. When he glanced out at the crowds before him, he cared to see only one particular individual looking back at him. In the mass of spectators, the tall, elegant person he loved would be there, a subtle enigmatic smile softening his usually drab facade. Peering out from a mound of thick bangs, his mysterious koi would mouth a phrase superior to that of his career, wealth, and stature put together.

"Aishiteru."

Upon reading the word on his lover's lips, the ambitious blonde ceased his instrument lesson. Listening to the beautiful music he knew their love made, he instantaneously lost himself in another fantasy. This time, they would _both _share in each other's hopes and wishes, happiness and desires. Together, the two of them would be the conductors of their own symphony, letting the notes they played intertwine and become one. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And so, like, I ran into this guy at the park who was selling action figures," Duo babbled randomly while bouncing around. "Wait a sec…"he placed a forefinger on his mouth and broke his record for being quiet-which lasted approximately five short-lived seconds. "Actually, the dude was a midget!" amended the chestnut-haired boy in abrupt realization. "Like, he was so freakin' short that I bet Wufei's dick is probably longer than that little dude's body is, and you _know_ that's gotta be small when I compare Wu-man's cock to something!" cried the braided boy, laughing in spite of his Chinese comrade. Loud, boisterous laughter echoed throughout the lobby and its surrounding halls. Soon tears started to form under his lids and trickle down his face, causing him to brush them away. "Man, that midget-guy was so tripped out, being all abnormally small and trying to get me to buy Pink Panther toys. I mean, I could have just stepped on the man and stolen his stuff, and he wouldn't of been able to do a damned thing about it! Or I coulda just pushed him over or something." the American shook his head, as if he didn't even believe what he was saying. After having a mental image of comical ways to make the disadvantaged vender defenseless, Duo shrugged it off. "Ah, well…I guess ya meet crack addicts every day, huh Trowa?" asked the indigo-eyed boy, turning to his Latin co-pilot.

No response.

Arching an eyebrow in confusion, the violet-eyed boy studied his friend's face. Strangely enough, the Latin's monotonous facade had relaxed into a more peaceful expression. His emerald eyes drifted towards the double doors, spellbound by the lovely melody reverberating throughout the opera dome. To think that it was actually possible for him to attract such a brilliant, artistic, and affectionate lover…it just stretched the bounds of his mortal comprehension to try to understand what Quatre had to gain by focusing all of his attention on him. No matter _how _many times the Arabian tried to convince him how much he loved him, Trowa couldn't grasp why the compassionate blonde doted on him so much. Maybe he finally found someone who was going to treasure him for the rest of this life…and for all eternity. He certainly cherished the stunning sapphire-eyed boy…he just hoped that it would remain that way for all time. 

/Ah, damn…he's really out of it this time. / the braided boy thought, annoyed that he wasn't going to get to finish the story he was telling. /At least he didn't pull a gun out on me or threaten to make it to where I couldn't ever have kids for talking to him. /

"All right," the violet-eyed boy said, exhaling noisily. "I'd better go."

Snapping out of his reverie, the unibanged boy pulled himself back into reality. Shaking his head vigorously, the Latin turned to face his suddenly downcast companion. "Wha--? Why would you want to do that? Don't you want to see Quatre work magic on stage in concert?"

"Naw, I should get going before Hee-chan comes after me, wondering where the hell I am."

"You're supposed to be somewhere right now?"

Nodding slightly, the indigo-eyed boy bit on a perfectly filed nail. "Yep, we've got a huge test on human anatomy tomorrow, so I arranged for a 'study session.' " His eyes narrowed sexily, violet flecks danced in his orbs wildly. Placing a hand on the emerald-eyed boy's shoulder, he leaned next to Trowa until his upper lip brushed his friend's ear. "Of course, both of us happen to be visual learners, so don't be surprised if we have to give each other personal demonstrations on how to identify all the major organs."

Flipping his lengthy light-brown braid over his shoulder, Duo gave a throaty laugh before exiting out of the studio. He didn't even stay to relish the heavy scarlet color rapidly spreading throughout the unibanged boy's cheeks.

/Idiot. / the Latin thought disdainfully, hoping to rid himself of the erotic picture his mind presented him of Heero and his lover "studying" one another's bodies in a cram conference. /As if he really expects me to buy that…I take Physiology, too. Exam's are always open book, open note. / He felt a quirky Duo-style grin tugging at the corners of his lips. /The teacher's not going to let them strip naked so that they can name every body part./ An unexpected idea hit him, making a wicked grin widen his mouth. /I wonder if Quatre and me will be allowed to, though…/ The evil thought made him giggle a bit, and his slender shoulders shook with the effort to suppress a hentai laugh.

Tucking the pleasing image away for the time being, Trowa ascended the steps leading up to a pair of double doors. Right when he was about to slip into the auditorium, a familiar voice shouted to him.

"Oh, yeah, one last thing…"

Grumbling something inaudible, the Latin peered over his shoulder. "What is it now, Duo?"

"Nothing much-"

"Then why are you still bothering me?"  


A smile of amusement brightened the braided boy's face. "Just wanted to give ya some advice, that's all."

Rolling his eyes in an extremely exaggerated motion, the emerald-eyed boy felt his head tilt backwards. "What is it?"

"Don't let Quatre work too much 'magic' for ya…you might wear him out so much that he won't be able to perform tonight."

Trowa could feel himself redden all over again. His eyes widened at hearing an ally of his blurt out bold statements of blatant sexual connotation. Then again, Duo was being his nice, normal, loud mouth self. His brain functioned primarily on smack-talking, toy purchasing, buffet absorbing, video game playing, and "supposed" lovemaking. Sadly, that was also the extent of his fine arts training. Trowa was certain that the only notes the violet-eyed boy ever sang were the ones he generated at 2:00 A.M. with a certain Japanese pilot. Quite honestly, that doesn't count, since the short song was not only screamed, but also horribly out of tune. 

Attempting to get his internal temperature under control once more, the unibanged boy yelled, "Shut the hell up before I send Heero after you with a dog collar and leash!"

Cruel snickering ricocheted in the corridors, compelling the emerald-eyed boy's blood pressure to rise to an immeasurable amount. 

"How do ya know that he doesn't do that already, huh?" teased the American, assuming a provocative pose.

"Ugh, get out of here and go fuck yourself!"

"I thought you woulda realized by now that I'd like that!" the indigo-eyed boy sneered, flashing his most sensual smile. Duo stuck out his tongue and grazed his flesh with it, permitting a shiny wet streak to be left in the process. 

"Uhnn…"moaned Trowa, covering the rest of his countenance with a trembling hand. Disgusted , he squeezed his eyes shut and bowed his head. "Okay, that was…vile…"

Seeing that the desired damage had been done, the braided boy left his co-pilot shivering in revulsion.

"See ya later, music makers! called the chestnut-haired boy, waving energetically before bounding off to meet his "study" partner ."Just don't make _too _much "magic" together, k?" 

Rubbing his temples in aggravation, the Latin mumbled incoherent curses. Buying a shock-treatment device to plaster to the perverse American's neck sounded oh-so tempting, but the pleasure of seeing Duo get electrocuted would have to wait for now. His koi deserved to be recognized for his strenuous efforts. Within the colossal theater walls, his gifted desert rose anticipated an audience-and Trowa intended to grant the blonde's only selfish wish.

As if reading his mind, Quatre resumed playing his violin and the soothing melody beckoned the emerald-eyed boy towards him. Breathing a wistful sigh, the unibanged boy entered the theater and, within a matter of seconds, became mesmerized by the sight he saw before him.

/He--He's absolutely flawless…/ mused the Latin, his gem stone-like eyes glittering with powerful emotion he hadn't thought was possible for him to possess. /So extremely stunning…the gods had outdone themselves when they constructed a masterpiece like him. Dear spirits, what have I done to be worthy of that gorgeous soul's affection? /

Quatre concluded his mini recital with a final stroke of his bow gliding across the width of his instrument. Though the song had ended, the music still went on deep inside of the emerald-eyed boy. He couldn't help clapping for the young musician. Clearly astounded that someone was watching him, the self-conscious Arabian's cheeks flushed a rosy hue. 

Smiling at his koi's obvious embarrassment, Trowa boarded the stage to further congratulate the sapphire-eyed boy.

"My blushing angel makes such magnificent compositions." 

Unable to take the flattery being given to him, the blonde attempted to hide behind his violin. Chuckling, the unibanged boy removed the obstruction.

"Come now, don't be so modest. If Duo or Wufei were performing, they would expect everyone in the arena to demand a second grand finale."

"Look who you're comparing me to, Trowa!" protested the sapphire-eyed boy. Plastering a hand to his hip, he gestured with the other. "Wufei has an ego the size of earth and all the colonies put together, and Duo would prance around without any clothes on if he knew someone would look at him!"

"Okay, okay…" laughed the Latin, shaking his hands from side to side to prevent an argument from forming. "I'm sorry. I just want you to get the recognition you need."

"Ohhh…" Quatre's eyes welled up with tears of genuine happiness. "Thank-you so much, I-I--"

Incapable of expressing his true gratitude, he flung his arms around his lover's neck. Trowa's slim arms encircled the fair-haired boy's waist and drew him closer. Pressing a delicate kiss to the Arabian's collar bone, the emerald-eyed boy allowed him to rest his fair head on his shoulder. Calm, reassuring hands traveled in various locations all over the sapphire-eyed teenager's back, tracing the fragile contours residing there. Slowly, Quatre brushed his luscious lips against the unibanged boy's silky skin. Unhooking one of his arms from its present resting place, he let his tapered fingertips outline his koi's elegant jaw line. 

/Pure elegance…/ thought the blonde, stroking the curves of his lover's countenance. /Pretty…I wish I could make him see that much for himself. He's far more desirable than he thinks he is./

But how? How could he prove to him that his existence mattered in this world? He had experienced so many psychological break-downs…encountered too many heartless bastards that had stripped him of his pride, dignity, and self-respect that he finally abandoned any notions he had of getting another individual to love him. But that was then, and this is now. Deep down inside, the Arabian knew Trowa still entertained the idea of giving himself entirely to someone else. All Quatre had to do was take the lost, lonely child by the hand and bring out those tender aspects he must have exhibited once upon a time. Continuing to caress the emerald-eyed boy's features, the fair-haired boy laced his fingers around the Latin's chin and tilted his head downward until both their eyes met.

"Are you sure you want this?" asked the concerned Arabian, sapphire eyes glazed with worry.

"Yes…more than anything." whispered the unibanged boy, kissing the top of his royal prince's hand. Then he added, "I love you…can you show me what it feels like to be loved in return?"

Quatre couldn't help but smile at the innocent response. "Of course…I just needed to be convinced that you were ready."

"I am."

"Honestly?"

Trowa nodded his assent.

Contemplating the fervent answers he was receiving, the blonde chewed his bottom lip. His eyes lowered to the illuminated floor below, inspecting the dark tiles.

/I should ask again…just to be sure…/

"If you think we're rushing, we could always wait. I mean, once you lose your virginity, you can never get it back. You have to be positive that you are devoting yourself to the right person-"

Cutting the fretful sapphire-eyed boy's speech short, the emerald-eyed boy cupped his hands underneath the Arabian's jaw to meet his passionate gaze.

"I'm well aware of the consequences…and I'm certain that it wouldn't feel right with anyone else."

"Oh, Trowa…" said Quatre, tears brimming at the edge of his lids. "I only want you to be happy with whatever decisions you arrive at-"

Taking the emotional platinum-haired boy's hand in his own, the Latin gave it a gentle squeeze.

" And I only want the same for you as well. My happiness depends solely on you…if I'm pleasing you, taking care of you, putting you on a pedestal and worshipping you the way you deserve to be honored. If you love me, that's all well and fine, but I don't really care _what _becomes of me. I just want to love you. No matter if you find someone else later on in life you would rather be with, I'll _continue_ to love you…and I always will."

That was all that needed to be said to trigger the tears spilling out onto the platinum-haired boy's pale skin. Crystal drops fell down his cheeks creating tiny sparkling waterfalls of pure ecstasy. Rubbing the side of his koi's face, the unibanged boy bent over. Moving his mouth over the clear rivers progressively, he dried the Arabian's visage in a methodic, sensual manner. After cleansing Quatre of his unexpected outburst, he locked the both of them in another intimate embrace, running his fingers through the soft wisps of his lover's platinum bangs.

"Aishiteru, my fallen angel." Trowa whispered lovingly, kissing the sapphire-eyed boy tenderly on his forehead.

Beaming a smile at the unibanged boy, the fair-haired boy replied, "I love you, too." 

"Do you love me enough to have me? To take me?"

"If it means gratifying you, then I shall honor your request, Love."

"Then take me…" begged the Latin, his emerald eyes pleading with heightened emotion. "Take me and make me yours… I'll give everything up just for you."

After considering the ardent words spoken to him, the sapphire-eyed boy began to eagerly comply with the demand placed on him. Skillfully, he placed heated, open-lipped kisses over the emerald-eyed boy's cheek and down the graceful column of his neck. His questing fingers slipped inside of his seraph's shirt, passing over the firm configuration of muscles and up towards his breast. Trowa's breath caught in his throat as Quatre nimbly fondled his nipples, turning them in light circles until they became fully erect. 

"Do you like this?" breathed the blonde, gazing at the extremely heavy-lidded boy.

"Yes…"admitted the unibanged boy speaking between delighted moans, "but I-I'm supposed to be pleasuring _you_. If you're focusing all your energy on me, then you are getting neglected and-"

One of the platinum-haired boy's small fingers silenced him.

"I can wait."

"But--but--"objected the taller boy before another moan was startled out of him. "Mmmm."

Taking off the Latin's pants in a single, quick motion, the sapphire-eyed boy let his hands caress his koi's inner thighs. Finally, Quatre licked the emerald-eyed boy's erection, causing his painful arousal to throb even more. Enjoying the gasps of satisfaction he was receiving, the Arabian took the dark-haired boy's hardened arousal into his mouth. Sliding his tongue across its length, he sucked at it gently, milking his lover in an easy-going fashion.

/Do this right, Winner…he's been hurt too many times to force yourself on him. /

Shrugging out of his overcoat, the sapphire-eyed boy spread the black garment on the ground, ensuring that his friend wouldn't have to make love on a freezing hard surface. Calmy, he lowered the emerald-eyed boy to the floor, only to receive a peculiar glance casted in his direction.

"It's to keep you from getting cold." explained the platinum-haired boy.

"Forgive me for speaking plainly, dear Quatre, but I don't really think that will be a problem."

The blonde blushed a feverish shade. "Hum…I-I suppose your right."

Trowa offered him an encouraging smile. "Don't get shy on me. Besides, it was very kind gesture." Quatre felt himself turn a deeper shade of scarlet. "Or maybe we've gone far enough for today…"

Defiance instantly formed on the platinum-haired boy's face. "Who said anything about stopping?" he asked, stripping his own clothes from his fair-skinned body. 

Subsequent to spreading the emerald-eyed boy's legs, the Arabian positioned himself above him. Clasping his hands with Trowa's, the sapphire-eyed boy let the sides of their faces touch while they were sheltered within the very sacred embrace. Gradually, the platinum-haired boy entered him, checking to see if his sweet seraph would tense at the first penetration. Save for an occasional gasp or moan, the unibanged boy showed no signs of discomfort or awkwardness. After giving the Latin time to adjust to the shock of having him inside of him, Quatre started to accelerate his pace, but only to a minor degree. He gave his passion slowly, tenderly, and affectionately. Shuddering at feeling the intense rush of his orgasm, he collapsed onto Trowa just as he liberated his seed into him. He kissed his koi as he watched him come, a deep gesture that involved his tongue spiraling around his lover's. Allowing each other to recover from the arduous act they had engaged in, they embraced, Trowa stroking the platinum-haired boy's hair as he nibbled gently on his ear. Pulling the small Arabian on his lap, the unibanged boy stiffened when his co-pilot shifted into a cozier pose.

"Don't worry…I'm not going anywhere. You know I'd never leave your side." Quatre whispered, letting his fingers stroke the taller boy's hair. That seemed to suit the Latin. His breathing evened out as he snuggled up against the sapphire-eyed boy, wrapping his legs around the blonde's trim waist.

"I know. I-I just love you so much."

"I love you too, koi. Love. Silent angel. Sweet seraph. Pure-hearted cherub."

Trowa smiled a bit at hearing his beloved nicknames."And I'll always be yours?"

Quatre smiled radiantly himself. "Now and forever. Not even God or his counterpart could keep me away from you."

"And what about all the angels in heaven? Wouldn't they try to intervene?"

The platinum-haired boy laughed. "Not if they know what's good for them."

Together the two of them sat, laughing at the bold statement, grateful for the knowledge that netheir heaven nor hell could intrude on the melody their love made. Making music had never felt so wonderful. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Owari

Written by: Shinigami Sweeti


End file.
